


That day is today.

by melbopo



Series: somewhere along the way. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluffy, Marriage Proposal, SO FUCKING FLUFFY, Supreme Court Decision Celebration!, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day that will be forever remembered in American history or in the very least, Allison and Lydia's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That day is today.

**Author's Note:**

> Is two weeks too late to celebrate the American Supreme Court ruling on same sex marriage with a marriage proposal fanfic? 
> 
> Eh, I don't care either way.
> 
> I still cry when I read articles about the results (#noshame) which means I obvi wanted to share my love by resurrecting this series that is close to my heart <3
> 
> I do not give permission for anyone to take my writings and post them on other sites such as good reads without my explicit permission!

Over the past ten years of their relationship, Allison has stood by Lydia’s side constantly-through all the ups, like being accepted to the same college for undergrad and graduating from that college together, and the downs, like the year after undergrad when they tested long distance while Allison worked in Boston and Lydia pursued her PhD plan in Michigan.That shared road trip was the start of a not always easy but always supportive relationship. They knew each other’s demons, loved each other’s imperfections, and were serious about their future together ever since Allison quit her dream job after one year to move into an apartment in Ann Arbor. Lydia hated the idea that Allison was giving up on her future because of her plans but Allison had simply shrugged her shoulders and said, “It didn’t feel like a dream job without you to share it with.”

They’ve been inseparable since; Allison working at a weapons range, teaching women self defense and weaponry skills while Lydia spends long hours in University of Michigan’s Physics lab. Both just happy to come home and have each other. Allison’s decision to move to Michigan was an obvious turning point in their relationship-it solidified their current and future commitment to each other. 

The first time the marriage question was dropped, they were on top of a mountain after their tallest hike to date. Lydia was laughing at Allison’s terrible crooning of Miley Cyrus’s “the climb” when suddenly the words, “will you marry me?”, fell out of Allison’s mouth. Lydia’s eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open in surprise before reality crashed upon her. She smiled sadly at Allison as a couple of tears ran down her cheeks, “We can’t get married in Michigan babe - they don’t recognize our love.” Allison had shrugged, unfazed by Lydia’s comment, simply wiped her tears and said, “I’ll wait boo, I’ll wait as long as I have to marry you cause there ain’t no mountain high, ain’t no valley low, ain’t no riv-”. Lydia cut Allison’s terrible singing with a swift kiss and soft chuckle at Allison’s usual antics.

From that moment on, it became a semi-regular thing for Allison to look at Lydia during a romantic or important moment and for the words to slip out of her mouth, “Will you marry me?” Lydia’s response always varied depending on her mood or the scenario. But it was always a similar message though, something along the lines of “I will once we’re out of Michigan-one day babe.” 

Fast forward to now, to ten years since their road trip across the United States, to just another Friday mid-morning in June, Lydia is organizing her research results on a blank wall in her office. She has her favorite 8tracks study playlist playing in the background as she maps out her results. Singing along to a folk song, as she plans how to best articulate her results and outline her final PhD thesis. Her frustrations are mounting because she is supposed to turn in an outline for her thesis to her advisor that afternoon but she is having a hard time outlining a final piece of her research in a way that is logical. A knock on her office draws her out of her mental space, her annoyance diminishes slightly when she sees Allison on the other side of the door with coffee from their favorite local cafe. Lydia moves to the side as Allison slides into the office, a kiss planted on her cheek as she passes. Only slightly confused Lydia asks, “Shouldn’t you be in work babe?”

Allison shakes her head slightly, a serious expression on her face as she places the coffee on the desk and looks at the mess of papers adhered to the wall. “Nah boo, I took the day off.”

Lydia raises her eyebrow at that comment, Allison really enjoys her job and almost never takes a day off unless she is seriously ill, but she doesn’t voice her doubts at Allison’s impromptu vacation. She closes the door to her office before walking over to her coffee and taking a small sip, smiling to herself at the perfect coffee in her hands; _‘It really is the little things’_ she thinks to herself. Allison takes a seat on the couch behind her as Lydia sees a piece of her research that she missed on the floor. She huffs in renewed aggravation at the daunting task in front of her. She puts her coffee back down on the table, not looking at Allison who is bouncing her leg up and down, as she remarks, “Babe, I love you but I can’t work if you are going to just sit there, watching me and shaking your leg.”

The noise from Allison’s jiggling legs stops and it goes quiet except for the music that is still playing over the speakers. Allison’s voice speaks up, sounding hesitant and shy as she asks, “Do you really love me boo?”

Lydia doesn’t bother turning around to respond as she tries to find the place for her newly found piece of research on her wall of results. She can hear the vulnerability in Allison’s voice and doesn’t want to make an unnecessary rift between them simply because she is feeling annoyed about her results and doesn’t want to get distracted answering Allison’s questions. “Of course babe, you know I love you.”

“Will you marry me?”

Lydia huffs out a slightly annoyed breath of air at Allison’s antics, she’s not feeling up to the usual banter they have over this question. She responds a little harsher than usual, “One day, Ally. When we’re out of Michigan, we’ll get married.” 

“What if that day is today?” Allison’s voice sounds so hopeful that Lydia tears her eyes away from the wall to look at her, her gaze critical as she looks at Allison, really looks at her sitting on the edge of the couch, looking nervous and hopeful.

“What do you mean? Babe, you know we can’t get married. Michigan doesn’t grant same sex marriages-”

Allison cuts her off, clearly holding back her excitement, “They ruled Lyds- just this morning. The Supreme Court ruled in favor of same sex marriage. We can get married in all 50 states now-even Michigan.”

“What.” Lydia pauses, her whole body freezing as Allison’s words rush over her. Her eyes gaze far off in the distance as if she is trying to process the new information word by word.

Allison stands up off the couch, gently rests one hand on Lydia’s cheek to ground her as she reads from her phone screen, “ _No union is more profound than marriage, for it embodies the highest ideals of love, fidelity, devotion, sacrifice, and family. In forming a marital union, two people become something greater than once they were. As some of the petitioners in these cases demonstrate, marriage embodies a love that may endure even past death. It would misunderstand these men and women to say they disrespect the idea of marriage. Their plea is that they do respect it, respect it so deeply that they seek to find its fulfillment for themselves. Their hope is not to be condemned to live in loneliness, excluded from one of civilization’s oldest institutions. They ask for equal dignity in the eyes of the law. The Constitution grants them that right._ ”

Her voice wavers as she reads and by the end, both Lydia and her are crying tears of happiness at the news. “I never thought-I never thought this would happen within our lifetime.”

“I know, boo. Me too.” Allison mutters, sniffling to herself as she wipes Lydia’s tears with her hand still on Lydia’s cheek. Lydia’s eyes come back into focus at the gesture, her eyes locking with Allison. Overwhelmed by the pure love she sees gazing back, her voice is quiet when she speaks, “Ask me again-ask me again Allison.”

Allison’s eyebrows come together in slight confusion before she catches on, her sweet smile stretching from ear to ear as she releases Lydia’s face, grabbing her hand as she kneels down on one knee. “Lydia Martin, will you marry me?”

“I will. God damn it, I will finally marry you, Allison Argent.” Lydia pulls Allison’s up by their joined hands and wraps her up into a big hug. Sealing her words with a sweet kiss against Allison’s lips, she pulls aways slightly to look into Allison’s eyes as she adds, “I’m so happy that I fell in love with you-”

Allison rests her forehead on Lydia’s as she smiles cheekily, interrupting Lydia’s words of endearment as she says, “somewhere along the way, boo?”

Lydia chuckles as she responds, shaking her head slightly, “yeah, somewhere along the way, babe.”


End file.
